


В первую очередь бойся друзей

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>страшная мстя Сета Роллинса за то, что два этих дуболома, которых он по ошибке считал друзьями, бросили его одного в темном матче на Ро 26 января</p>
            </blockquote>





	В первую очередь бойся друзей

Сет точно знал, кого увидит, едва войдет в раздевалку — тех двух идиотов, что бросили его на ринге на растерзание зарвавшимся фейсам и на потеху публике, жаждавшей в этот вечер расправы над «злодеем». Роман и Дин встретили его с покаянными лицами и читавшимся в глазах раскаянием – одним на двоих.  
— Ты в порядке? – первым спросил Рейнс, едва не спрятавшийся за Дина, когда Сет наградил его ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Нет, блядь, я не в порядке! И не могу быть в порядке, ты, дебил! Они полчаса мотали меня по рингу, а вы, суки, здесь отсиживались, душ принимали! Нет, блядь, я совсем, твою мать, не в порядке!  
Голос Сета становился громче с каждым словом. Рейнс морщился, Дин все ниже опускал голову, будто пытался прикрыть уши плечами, а Сет злился, злился тем сильнее, чем оставался рядом с этими дебилами. У него не нашлось для друзей – хотя как можно теперь их так называть? – ни одного приличного названия, зато в списке ругательств всё прибывало «дебилов-идиотов-пиздоголовых мудаков».  
— Извини, — снова встрял Рейнс, хотя гораздо дешевле ему сейчас было бы помолчать – как Эмброус, например, который до сих пор рта не раскрыл. Сразу видно умного человека!  
— На хуй иди, — прошипел Сет и Эмброусу шикнул напоследок: — И ты иди следом!  
Но первым ушел сам, стаскивая по дороге в душевую грязную потную майку, противно прилипшую к телу.

Сет не мог заставить себя выползти из-под душа добрых сорок минут. Он старательно отмывался, не жалея шампуня и геля. Тело, уставшее за день работы без отдыха, ныло, а кое-где уже наливались синяки, и ссадины ныли под горячей водой. Каким бы умелым и опытным ты ни был, но травмы, пусть даже такие мелкие, все равно будут. Особенно, если тебя мутузили трое здоровых мужиков, отрабатывая, как на боксерской груше, все свои коронные приемчики. От шеймусовского брог-кика отвратительно болела грудь – рыжий мудак не пригасил удар, а скривившемуся от боли лицу Сета публика аплодировала и улюлюкала в восторге.  
Все мудаки!  
Сет был обижен на весь мир и собирался скрыться от него подальше – в своем номере (благо, выезжать они будут только к завтрашнему полудню), под одеялом и в наушниках, где на полную громкость будет играть что-то потяжелее. Понемногу напряжение отпускало, клонило в сон и объятия мягкого одеяла, даже хорошее расположение духа почти вернулось. Но только почти, потому что Рейнсу снова нужно было все испортить. Он стоял за спиной Сета, и, едва тот выключил душ, протянул ему полотенце, которое Роллинс забыл в раздевалке, поспешив уйти подальше от своих придурочных приятелей.  
Сет вырвал полотенце из рук Романа, ничего не сказал и, сохраняя гордое молчание, вышел из душевой. Рейнс плелся за ним, как побитая собака, и на лице Дина, который встретил Сета у дверей, было то же самое выражение.  
Сет даже посмеялся бы над ними, если б смог. Но он злился, поэтому не собирался прощать предателей, как бы стыдно им ни было.  
Собравшись и забрав сумку, Сет вышел из раздевалки, даже не подумав обернуться. Но точно знал, что Эмброус и Рейнс идут за ним по пятам. Если подумать, то они, наверное, очень забавно выглядели: впереди изящный Сет и позади – два его огромных телохранителя. Но на самом деле как раз эти двое и бросили его драгоценное тело на произвол фейсам.  
Сет снова напрягся, чувствуя, как бурлит в нем злость, прибавил шагу и оторвался от своих унылых преследователей. Он не хотел слышать за спиной их удручающее сопение и виноватые взгляды. Он вообще от них уже ничего не хотел!

Рассчитывать на одиночество можно было под оглушающими струями душа, но только не в реальности. В этот раз он делил номер с Романом, хотя было бы логичнее жить с Дином, раз уж они вместе с самого утра как бабочки порхали по кливлендским эфирам. Сет собирался около семи утра, а Роман, накрывшись подушкой, храпел, досматривая сладкие сны, и из-под одеяла были видны только его пятки. Сет утром удержался от того, чтоб не пощекотать их, а теперь жалел – это было бы отличной местью заранее, но кто же мог знать?  
И теперь Рейнс ходил по их общему номеру и вздыхал, нет, ВЗДЫХАЛ, а Сет, уже успевший нацепить наушники и накрыться одеялом, даже не слыша, знал, что этот концерт устроен в его честь. Не хватало только Эмброуса с извинительным букетом. Сет тщательно лелеял свою обиду и вынашивал планы страшной мести, но они были больше теоретическими. Иногда Сет жалел, что он не умеет злиться по-настоящему…  
— Может, поедим?  
Сет сделал вид, что не слышит этого, хотя еще пару минут назад выключил музыку и теперь только притворялся. Ему было приятно знать, что Рейнс неподалеку мается от чувства вины. Так ему и надо, козлу!  
— Сет!  
Роман крикнул, пытаясь прорваться через басы и запилы, а Сет, наслаждавшийся его печальными вздохами, вздрогнул, чем себя и выдал. Рейнс подошел и немного отодвинул одеяло, открывая лицо Роллинса.  
— Ты не хочешь поесть?  
— Не хочу, — буркнул Сет, дернул за край одеяла и снова им накрылся.  
— Слушай, ну перестань обижаться, — было слышно, как на пол опустилось тяжелое тело, а голос Романа звучал совсем рядом.— Ты же знаешь, нам так сказали…  
— Пофигу, — откликнулся Роллинс. – Вы меня там на полчаса бросили. На полчаса! Могли бы и пораньше выйти.  
— Не могли! Ты сам знаешь, это Хантер…  
— Мне – насрать, — снова вызверился Сет. – Читай по губам: нас-рать! Мы договаривались минут на десять, а эти уроды мутузили меня полчаса. В следующий раз, когда ты накосячишь, я тоже тебя кину. Сволочь, я специально договорюсь, чтоб выбить тебя на следующем рамбле!  
В копилку грехов Рейнса добавилось и это – гулять так гулять.  
— Сет… — Роман снова вздохнул. – Это рабочий момент, ты сам знаешь, что тебя там не зря оставили. Прекрати обижаться, нам и без этого стыдно.  
— Мало вам стыдно, — зашипел Сет из-под одеяла. – Нужно что-нибудь посильнее выдумать. А то вашим словам я уже не верю.  
— Ну, я не знаю, чем еще доказать! – вспылил уже Роман. – Чего ты хочешь? Завтрак в постель?  
— Спасибо, я не голоден.  
Сет даже не думал выползать из-под одеяла, где было темно, тепло и одиноко. Голос его доносился глухо, Роману пришлось заткнуться, чтоб все хорошо расслышать.  
— Мне вообще от тебя ничего не надо, я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько мне обидно то, что вы меня бросили.  
На Сета снова накатила тоска и жалость к себе, ей отчего-то было так приятно упиваться, особенно, зная, что за плечом так же тоскует подавленный Рейнс.  
— И даже если ты сейчас, при всех пойдешь и поцелуешь в губы Лэнгстона, то и этим ты не поднимешь мне настроение! Хотя…  
Сет увидел, как напрягся Роман, когда он взволнованно обернулся к нему. Рейнс уже хорошо читал по его лицу – без этого и командной работы толком бы не вышло, — но сейчас это умение обернулось против него.  
— Ты ведь не это имел в виду? – осторожно переспросил Роман.  
— Именно это! – озарило Сета. — Серьезно, если ты поцелуешься с Бигги, я точно тебя прощу.  
— Ты спятил?  
— Это твой последний шанс, — сурово пообещал Сет. – Или ты делаешь, так, как я говорю, или…  
Что «или» так и осталось загадкой, потому что Сет замолчал, завороженно наблюдая как на простецком лице Романа раз за разом сменяются гримасы. По Рейнсу всегда было легко прочесть, о чем тот думает. А думал он сейчас о том, как сложно будет пройти к номеру Лэнгстона через холл, где сидят их главные полуночники, а заодно – и сплетники. С другой стороны, это Сета успокоило. Раз уж Рейнс действительно о чем-то задумался, то однозначно выполнит, хотя в это верилось с трудом.  
— Ладно, — Роман решительно поднялся. – Если ты говоришь, что это заставит тебя меня простить…  
— Не рассуждай, а делай, — подтолкнул его Сет, которому стало до ужаса интересно, действительно ли Рейнс пойдет на такое.  
Рейнс пошел. Сначала недалеко – до выхода из номера. Стоя у двери, он обернулся, посмотрел на Сета, будто спрашивая, не передумал ли тот, но Роллинс повелительно взмахнул рукой, и Роману не оставалось ничего иного, как пойти навстречу своей судьбе. Сет не сдержал любопытства, побежал за ним как был: босиком и в одних трусах. Он выглянул за дверь и увидел, как в холле на диванчиках сидят и о чем-то треплются Райдер, Янг с О’Нилом, Труф и пара девчонок, чуть поодаль Дольф обнимался с Евой. Увидев Рейнса, они затихли и проводили его взглядом. Сет мог их понять – его дружок выглядел весьма решительно и внушительно.  
Роман подошел к двери в номер Лэнгстона, постучал и, дождавшись, когда тот откроет, напал без предупреждения. Это был единственный раз, когда на всегда ничего не выражающем лице Бигги отразилось искреннее изумление и испуг.  
И это тоже было понятно Сету. Никто не остался бы равнодушным, когда гора мышц и мяса, украшенная длинными патлами и огромной тату, сходу накидывается на тебя, хватает руками за лицо и целует, не стесняясь присутствия коллег. Но больше, чем Лэнгстон, был удивлен почему-то Янг, воскликнувший, если Сета не подвел слух, что-то вроде «А меня?». Но Сет спугнул момент, заржав, как конь. Он смеялся, не веря, что Рейнс действительно купился на это. По щекам текли слезы, Сет вытирал их ладонями, он уже начал икать от смеха, но все никак не мог остановиться. На шум начали выходить другие парни, из соседнего номера выполз зевающий Эмброус, и от его удивленного лица Сету стало еще смешнее.  
— Что происходит? – спросил он, но Роллинс смог только вяло размахнуться. Все, что он видел сейчас, это лицо Романа, направлявшегося обратно, и Лэнгстона, застывшего в дверях как соляной столб.  
— С языко-о-ом, — выл Роллинс, не веря, что это действительно случилось. – Ты идио-о-от, с языко-о-ом!  
— Что происходит? – Дин сорвался на крик, к нему присоединились остальные, но ни Сет, ни Роман не отвечали.  
Рейнс немного грубо втолкнул Сета в их номер, закрыл дверь и, нависнув над ним со скрещенными на груди руками, спросил:  
— Ты доволен?  
Был ли Сет доволен? Как никогда! Он чувствовал себя отомщенным на сто, нет, на двести процентов, а лицо Бигги он будет вспоминать до гроба, и столько же будет припоминать Рейнсу этот вечер.  
— Все отлично, дружище, — ржал Сет, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то внятно. Роман серьезно кивнул и отправился спать – он даже не переживал из-за того, что только что поцеловал мужика.  
Лэнгстона!  
С языком!  
Сет смеялся, кажется, даже во сне, ни о какой обиде уже не было речи. Но наутро, когда Эмброус, еще не принесший ему свою тонну извинений — в отличие от того же Рейнса – принес извинительный завтрак, Сет щедро простил все грехи и ему. Но Дина это перестало заботить, едва они с Роллинсом пожали друг другу руки. Гораздо больше его интересовал Рейнс, который, к его великому несчастью, только что проснулся.  
— То есть, — прохрипел он севшим за ночь голосом, — завтрака в постель было бы достаточно?  
Сет, с аппетитом вгрызавшийся в пончик, кивнул. При виде Рейнса его снова разобрал смех, он боялся подавиться, но все равно ел с большой охотой. Вчерашние переживания и отжиг Романа свели на нет все обиды, а отсутствием аппетита Роллинс никогда не страдал.  
Роман потянулся и встал, майка задралась на животе, а Дин, с преувеличенным вниманием смотревший на него все это время, глубокомысленно изрек:  
— О, я вижу, ты всю ночь думал о Бигги…  
Сет тоже успел заметить утренний стояк Рейнса, снова прыснул со смеху, и проклятый кофе, который он уже успел отпить, брызнул ему на колени и одеяло.  
— Могу тебя понять, — крикнул вслед закрывшему за собой дверь в ванную Роману Дин, — эти буфера, ух, они так заводят!  
Роман не ответил, но Сету и Дину это уже было не нужно. Они переглянулись и одновременно заржали.

Как выяснилось, весело тем утром было не только им. Слух о том, что вчера вечером Рейнс засосал Лэнгстона с силой супермощного пылесоса, разнесся по всему ростеру. Панк, который никогда не упускал случая потроллить, встретил Романа у автобуса и шаловливо поиграл в воздухе языком. В этот раз ржали все, кроме самого Рейнса, которому всегда было безразлично, что о нем говорят, и Лэнгстона, надувшегося на весь мир и сурово молчавшего. Сет заметил было, что и Янг провожает его друга влажным печальным взглядом, но не стал зацикливаться на этом – страсть Даррена к большим мужчинам ни для кого не была тайной, так стоило ли обращать внимание на очередную безответную любовь?  
Гораздо больше Сета волновал Роман, но и это быстро прошло. Когда все поняли, что подшучивать над Рейнсом бесполезно – тот просто не отвечал на подколы – все прекратилось. И только Сет и Дин еще иногда вспоминали об этом, но как-то мимоходом…  
А самым же главным плюсом всего произошедшего стало то, что ни Рейнс, ни Эмброус больше не позволяли себе бросать Сета в беде: одному пошел на пользу урок, а второй боялся превентивно. Ведь только они знали, на что способен рассерженный и обиженный Роллинс, и играть с огнем дураков не находилось.


End file.
